Dum and Clever
Dum and Clever is the sixth episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang visit Velma's sister Madelyn at NASA because of some haunted sightings but a relative of Scooby-Doo, owned by Madelyn can help solve the mystery, or can he? Story The gang entered a NASA Space Station and Velma's sister Madelyn greets them. "Velma" Madelyn cried happily, "Maddie" also cried Velma. They gave each other a hug and then carried on. "Why did you call us?" asked Daphne curiously. "Well, last year you might have heard about a rocket crash?" answered Madelyn. "We've had haunted sightings of the crew who died on the rocket". "Sounds like a mystery" said Fred. "Like, let's just go get a burger instead" Shaggy replied. "Reah, burger", Scooby said as he licked his lips. "Anyway, I've got someone to help you on you're investigation" Madelyn said. "My new Great Dane Scooby Dum", Scooby Dum walked onto the screen with his magnifyne glass. "Scooby Dum" said the gang. Theme Tune "You know Scooby" said Madelyn. "Yes, he's Scooby-Doo's cousin" Velma replied. Suddenly five ghosts in Space Suits appeared and everyone screamed and ran. Scooby and Scooby Dum ran off together, Daphne, Fred and Madelyn ran together and Shaggy and Velma ran off together. One of the ghosts followed Shaggy and Velma. "Like, zoinks" Shaggy screamed. They ran through a load of rooms until they got o a room with lockers in. "In there, quick" said Velma as they both jumped into a locker. Shaggy and Velma were squeezed close together and nearly kissed until the ghost opened the locker door so they both ran away and soon got together with the gang again. Scooby Dum walked around with his magnifyne glass and found a foot print that he had made himself. "I've found a clue" he said. Then a bunch of people walked into the room. "Have they gone yet?" said a man nearvously. "I hope they have" said the one woman". "Don't worry" said Madelyn. "We need to set a trap" Fred boldly replied. Later, the trap was set. "Get into you're positions" Fred said. "I am" said Dum as he hummed "Dum, Dum, Dum". Suddenly the five ghosts ran in and got caught in the trap. "Now it's time to find out who you are" said Velma as she took of the helmets of the goons. "Like, it's the four men and the woman who we saw earlier" Shaggy said. "But why" Madelyn replied. "We never liked the crew who died in the crash, so we wanted you to think that they were really monsters. And our plan would have worked if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're two dogs" said one of the men. Everyone laughed. In the Mystery Machine, "Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you" Madelyn said as Doo and Dum did the highfive that they did in 'The Gruesome Game of Gator Ghoul' they said their goodbyes and the Mystery Machine left. The End Characters and Cast * Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker * Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard * Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle * Fred Jones by Frank Welker * Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn * Scooby-Dum by Frank Welker * Madelyn Dinkley by Danica McKellar Villains 5 Ghost Astronauts Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff